L'Empire des Skywalker
by A-Skygirl
Summary: Anakin devient le nouvel Empereur après avoir remporté son combat sur Mustafar et avoir éliminé Dark Sidious. Padmé accouche et leurs enfants deviennent de grands apprentis Sith. La Galaxie toute entière lui appartient. Enfin ça, c'est ce qu'il croit...
1. La fin et le commencement

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Tout d'abord, bonne année et que la Force soit avec vous en 2015 !_**

**_Ensuite, cette fiction est particulière parce qu'elle a le grand honneur d'être écrite par deux auteurs !_**

**_Oui, nous sommes bel et bien deux à écrire cette histoire. PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl ont l'immense privilège de collaborer pour vous écrire cette fiction !_**

**_Vous verrez peut-être d'ailleurs la différence dans la manière d'écrire dans le chapitre qui a été coupé en deux. De ce fait, nous n'avons rien ajouté ou modifié de la partie de l'autre._**

**_Donc, n'hésitez pas à envoyer des messages sur le compte de PadmeNAS pour poser des questions et/ou commenter la fiction !_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 1 : La fin et le commencement<strong>

Son regard était fait de feu. Rien que du feu. Pas une once de gentillesse. Pas un éclat d'amour. Il y avait juste ce feu. Ce feu nourrissait sa haine. Et cette haine noircissait son âme. Il attaqua encore une fois. Son ancien maître para son coup. Anakin Skywalker brûlait de l'intérieur. Toutes ses attaques étaient vaines. Leurs âmes se connaissaient trop bien. Ce combat se terminera lorsque l'un ou l'autre commettra une erreur. Obi-Wan Kenobi ne fera pas d'erreur. Anakin Skywlker non plus. Il balança encore une fois son arme. Et, encore une fois, son ancien maître coupa court au jet bleu. Alors il désactiva son arme. Il se laissa glisser par terre. Et il se mit à pleurer. Obi-Wan s'approcha de lui. Il s'accroupit à ses côtés.

- Anakin...

Il sanglota encore une fois.

- Ecoute, Anakin...

Il marqua une pause. Il avait mal de voir ainsi son fils.

- Tu... Tu as cru à un mensonge... Ce n'est pas de ta faute.

Anakin se leva. Il s'approcha de son père.

- Pardonnez-moi, Obi-Wan...

Il releva la tête. Et il le poussa. Le corps passa par-dessus la rambarde. Et il tomba. Dark Vador releva la tête, pour voir son chef-d'œuvre. Mais il vit juste une petite rivière de lave.

- Adieu, Obi-Wan.

Et sans un regard en arrière, il partit.

Sur la plate-forme d'atterrissage, sa femme l'attendait. Dans ses yeux, la seule chose qui était présente était l'incompréhension. Il n'y avait aucune peur. Une autre personne qu'elle aurait eu peur. Affreusement peur. Et ce serait enfuit. Mais elle non. Elle était Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker. Et elle était courageuse. Lorsque son mari avança vers elle, elle ne recula pas.

- Qu'as-tu fait, Anakin ?

Sa voix était douce. Comme toujours.

- Qu'ai-je fait ?

L'opposé de la voix de son mari. La sienne était dure.

- Oui, qu'as-tu fait ?

- J'ai fait... Plein de choses.

- Comme quoi ? Tuer les Jedi ? Essayé de me tuer ?

- Je n'ai pas essayé de te tuer.

- Ah oui ? Et comment appelles-tu un étranglement alors ?

Anakin s'avança. Et il sourit froidement.

- J'appelle ça... Un excès de rage.

Elle fronça légèrement ses sourcils.

- Un excès de rage ?

Il se rapprocha encore. Ils n'étaient plus qu'à quelques mètres.

- Oui, un excès de rage. Parce que tu m'as trahi. Tu as emmené Obi-Wan pour qu'il me tue.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il était venu !

- Vraiment ? Eh bien... J'ai bien fait de le faire disparaître alors.

Une boule commença à se former dans la gorge de Padmé.

- Quoi ? Anakin... Où est Obi-Wan ?

- Il est mort.

- Tu... Tu as tué Obi-Wan ?

Elle ne voulait pas entendre la réponse. C'était impossible. Elle sentit ses jambes trembler. Et elle s'évanouit. R2-D2 apparut aussitôt, suivit de près par C-3PO.

- Oh, mademoiselle Padmé ! Maître Anakin, elle s'est évanouit !

- J'ai bien vu, 3PO. Amène-là dans le vaisseau.

Il se dirigea vers la passerelle. Il commença à la monter, lorsqu'il interpella le droïde.

- Et, C-3PO... Désormais, c'est maître Vador.

- Je... Je... Bien, maître.

Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux, la première chose qu'elle vit était R2-D2. À l'arrière, en retrait, il y avait C-3PO. À son grand soulagement, elle ne vit pas Anakin. Elle n'avait aucune envie de le voir. Il avait tué les Jedi. Même les petits. Même Obi-Wan. Il avait contribué à détruire la République. Ce pour quoi elle s'était battue. Ce pour quoi elle avait failli mourir. Il n'était plus le petit garçon de Tatooine. Il n'avait ni sa gentillesse, ni son amour. Un monstre. Il était devenu un monstre. Elle aurait voulu haïr ce monstre. Mais elle ne pouvait pas. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi... Mais elle l'aimait. Éperdument. Follement. Elle l'aimait comme sur Géonosis. Comme quand elle s'était rendu compte de cet amour. Comme quand elle s'était rendu compte à quel point elle aimait Anakin. À quel point il lui dévorait l'âme. À quel point il lui donnait envie d'être immature. À quel point sa vie dépendait de celle d'Anakin. Il y avait un lien. Indestructible. Complètement insensé. Mais c'était leur lien. Comme c'était leur futur enfant. A eux. Eux. Padmé et Anakin. Anakin et Padmé. C'était parfait. Ces lettres... Ces syllabes... Ce symbole... C'était Elle et Lui. Elle et Lui contre le reste du monde. Ça avait toujours était ainsi. Et c'était maintenant que ça changeait. Il y avait toujours leur lien. Et leur enfant. Mais il y avait maintenant plus un seul chemin. Mais deux. Deux chemins pour deux personnes. Et elle devait choisir. Choisir entre la lumière et les ténèbres. Entre la République et Anakin. Elle devait choisir pour elle. Mais aussi pour son enfant. Elle mit une main sur son ventre, cherchant du réconfort. Elle sentit quelque chose. Quelque chose que ses doigts connaissaient par cœur. Le petit porte-bonheur qu'Anakin lui avait offert. Depuis toutes ces années, elle en connaissait chaque millimètre. Et elle l'aimait. Car, pour une autre personne qu'elle, ce n'était qu'un médaillon. Mais pour elle, c'était une part d'Anakin. Alors oui, elle l'aimait. Et elle l'aimerait toujours. Comme Anakin. Alors elle prit une décision. Elle décida que tout ça n'était qu'un rêve. Elle s'était évanouie à cause du manque d'air. Mais après, Obi-Wan avait résonnait Anakin. Et Anakin était revenu. Il l'avait placé sur cette couchette. Et maintenant, il fallait qu'elle se repose. Alors elle ferma les yeux. Elle laissa à nouveau la crainte l'envahir. Et elle s'endormit aussitôt.

Au même moment, Anakin vint la voir. Et il eut peur. Peur de ne plus revoir son sourire. De ne plus entendre sa voix. De ne plus la serrer dans ses bras. Peur de la perdre. Encore une fois. Mais il n'échouerait pas. Pas maintenant. Il caressa les cheveux de Padmé. Doucement. Comme la légère brise du vent. Et il se rappela le mal qu'il lui avait fait. Il pleura. Ses larmes dévalèrent ses joues. Il les essuya rageusement.

- Padmé...

Il sentit le vaisseau atterrir.

- Je suis désolé. Pardonne-moi Padmé.

Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Il la souleva délicatement. Et il se dirigea vers la passerelle.

Anakin ne perdit pas un instant de plus. Padmé était toujours inconsciente et sa vie était incertaine. Fort heureusement, il n'avait pas commis l'irréparable et cela était ironiquement dû grâce à l'aide d'Obi-Wan. Si le maître Jedi ne lui avait pas dit de lâcher sa femme, il l'aurait peut-être étranglé pour de bon dans son excès de rage.

Bien évidemment, Anakin avait à présent d'immenses regrets. Il s'était tourné vers le côté obscur uniquement pour sauver Padmé. Mais voilà que désormais, le goût pour le pouvoir prenait le dessus sur lui, venant égaliser son souhait d'arracher sa femme de la mort. Et même si sa colère était redescendue à présent, Anakin rêvait déjà de conquérir la Galaxie et d'en prendre le contrôle. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait tout d'abord tuer Palpatine.

En songeant au vieillard, un sourire diabolique apparut sur ses lèvres alors qu'il descendait du vaisseau en portant Padmé dans ses bras vers le nouveau centre médical que Dark Sidious venait de créer. Il fut accueilli par les clones. Anakin les chassa rapidement et entra dans le bâtiment. Il ordonna qu'un médecin vienne aussitôt prendre en charge sa femme, blessée. Plusieurs droïdes arrivèrent ainsi que deux infirmiers.

Anakin posa alors doucement Padmé sur la table de soin et annonça d'un air mauvais que si sa femme ne recevait pas les meilleurs soins, il ne donnerait pas cher d'eux. Comme preuve, il réduisit en bouillie une table à proximité de lui à l'aide de la Force. Jetant un dernier regard glacial dans la salle, il tourna les talons. Sa soif de pouvoir l'attirait naturellement vers le dernier endroit où des opposants à son empire luttaient encore. Grâce la Force, il n'eut aucun mal à percevoir que son maître était en plein combat et tout laissait croire que l'ennemi en face était maître Yoda.

Ce n'était pas surprenant que le vieux maître Jedi ait survécu. Cependant, sa résistance ne durerait pas longtemps car Anakin comptait éliminer le dernier Jedi capable de se mettre en travers de sa route dès maintenant. Il quitta le centre médical et monta dans une navette qui l'amena au Sénat.

Quelques instants plus tard, il entra dans l'immense salle destiné en temps normal aux débats des Sénateurs et du Chancelier. Mais lorsqu'Anakin y entra, il trouva une scène pour le moins surprenante. Dark Sidious et Yoda se livraient un duel à mort. Le vainqueur prendrait possession de la République. Seulement, ni le Jedi ni le Sith n'avait prévu qu'une troisième personne intervienne dans ce combat déterminant.

En le voyant entrer, les visages des deux opposants prirent une expression très différente de l'autre. Pour Sidious, ce fut un horrible sourire victorieux qui se dévoila. En revanche, pour Yoda ce fut une expression d'horreur. Affronter deux Sith aussi puissants n'étaient clairement pas dans ses cordes. Sans compter que si Vador était là, cela ne pouvait signifier qu'une seule chose : Obi-Wan était mort. Il avait échoué.

- Maître Yoda, vous n'auriez pas dû envoyer Obi-Wan me tuer. Je le connais trop bien pour pouvoir perdre contre lui. lança-t-il avec mépris au vieux maître.

Les oreilles de ce dernier s'abaissèrent alors légèrement. Sa situation était très compliquée. À présent, il ne faisait plus aucun doute quant à l'issu final de ce combat. Cependant, Yoda ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Il devait combattre jusqu'au bout, même si c'était la mort qui l'attendait.

Situé à une dizaine de plateformes en dessous de Sidious, Yoda regarda sans vaciller son apprenti prendre place à ses côtés. Malgré la capuche qui cachait une grande partie de son jeune visage, Yoda put très distinctement apercevoir ses prunelles brûler d'avidité et il y décela une grande soif de pouvoir. Il n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'homme qu'avait été autrefois Anakin Skywalker. Son cœur avait été entièrement dévoré par la haine et la soif de pouvoir. Il n'avait pas dû hésiter une seule seconde à porter le coup fatal à Obi-Wan.

Mais alors que le maître Jedi se remettait en position d'attaque, il décela quelque chose qui lui avait échappé jusque là. Il sentit à travers la Force les dessins noirs de Dark Vador. Il ne comptait pas se contenter de prendre sa vie à lui. Non. Il comptait... il comptait renverser aussitôt après Dark Sidious et prendre sa place à la tête de la Galaxie. Le côté obscur n'avait pas mis longtemps à lui montrer la perfidie des Sith. La traîtrise était une coutume bien connue chez eux. Leur soif de pouvoir n'avait pas de limite. Elle ne cessait de grandir et le cœur tourmenté d'Anakin éclatait enfin, révélant toute la noirceur qu'il contenait depuis tout ce temps. Dark Vador était puissant, très puissant. Yoda pouvait le sentir dans la Force. Dark Sidious avait eu raison peu avant. Il allait devenir sans doute plus puissant que quiconque. L'Élu, désormais déchu, avait tout de même selon un certain point de vue accompli sa destinée. Il s'était démarqué et avait démontré toute l'étendu de sa puissance.

Yoda songea alors tristement que cette force aurait pu tellement être mieux exploité par Anakin. Il aurait dû l'utiliser pour vaincre les Sith et restaurer la paix dans la Galaxie, et non rejoindre le côté obscur. La seule chose qui consola un peu le maître Jedi, ce fut que Palpatine allait tout de même mourir lui aussi et que lui-même aveuglé par sa propre quête du pouvoir, ne se rendait pas compte des projets de son jeune apprenti. Bientôt, ce dernier ne serait plus apprenti, mais maître de la Galaxie.

À l'inverse d'Obi-Wan, Yoda ne tenta même pas de le raisonner ou même de parler avec lui. C'était inutile. Le côté obscur l'aveuglait et le jeune homme n'entendrait rien. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire pour lui, c'était de le délivrer de cette souffrance au plus vite.

Poussant un faible soupir et faisant appel à la Force, Yoda dégaina à nouveau son sabre, prêt à en découdre face aux Sith.

Toujours aussi impulsif, trait de caractère qui ne changeait pas bien au contraire, Anakin plongea aussitôt à l'encontre du vieux maître. Cependant, loin d'être vexé ou perturbé par cet acte, Sidious en profita pour envoyer une nouvelle salve d'éclairs de force sur Yoda. Bien que ce dernier vit venir la double attaque, il ne put pourtant les parer en même temps. Il décida donc de repousser les éclairs et de les renvoyer sur Anakin.

Contrairement à Obi-Wan, Yoda n'avait aucun mal à accomplir sa mission. Même si Anakin avait été des leurs pendant plusieurs années, il n'éprouvait en ce moment même aucun regret ni même tristesse à l'idée de combattre un ancien frère d'arme. Néanmoins, il jugea qu'il était primordial de tuer Dark Sidious. Il était plus dangereux car il était extrêmement intelligent et rusé. Patient, il connaissait l'art de la politique et comment manipuler les gens. De plus, il avait déjà pas mal vécu et avait ainsi accumulé beaucoup d'expérience. En revanche, Anakin était encore très jeune et il ne connaissait absolument rien à la politique. Tout ce qui l'alimentait, c'était la soif de pouvoir. Hors, il ne pourrait pas contrôler la Galaxie en utilisant uniquement ses atouts de guerrier. Sans compter qu'il pouvait être facilement influençable au vu de ses grandes émotions. En d'autres termes, il serait peut-être encore possible de traiter avec lui ou de le manipuler sous un certain angle.

Grâce à sa grande maîtrise de la Force, Yoda parvint à arrêter les éclairs et les relança sur Anakin au moment où celui-ci allait l'atteindre. Surpris par la rapidité du geste du Jedi, Dark Vador n'eut pas le temps de parer et fut foudroyé, se faisant ainsi projeter violemment en arrière. Il tomba à la renverse contre l'une des plateformes et dégringola de plusieurs bon étages, à moitié sonné. Le combat pouvait reprendre contre Sidious. Yoda sauta rapidement à lui en brandissant son sabre. Bien évidemment, le Seigneur Sith para avec son propre sabre. Un nouveau duel d'une grande férocité s'engagea entre la lumière et les ténèbres.

Mais alors que Yoda semblait tenir tête et avoir même l'avantage sur son adversaire, il fut finalement déstabilisé lorsqu'il perdit son sabre laser en s'approchant un peu trop près de Dark Sidious qui propulsa son sabre dans le vide. Désormais, il ne lui restait plus que la Force. Sidious l'attaqua à nouveau, déchaînant toute la puissance qu'il avait dans ses éclairs. Yoda les para, mais la puissance de l'attaque le propulsa violemment en arrière lui faisant perdre pied. Il tomba dans le vide et ne put s'accrocher convenablement à l'une des plateformes. Il finit sa chute tout en bas en se cognant la tête. Au-dessus de lui, Dark Sidious riait diaboliquement. Mais alors qu'il se relevait, un peu sonné, Yoda oublia complètement Anakin et ne le vit pas surgir soudainement. L'ancien Padawan d'Obi-Wan leva son sabre à la lame toujours bleue, ce qui changerait sans doute très vite, au-dessus de lui et sans hésiter l'abattit de plein fouet sur lui.

Ainsi finit l'un des plus grands maîtres Jedi de toute l'histoire de l'ordre. Tué sans pitié par l'un des siens, ayant succombé au pouvoir du côté obscur de la Force. Yoda eut à peine le temps de fermer les yeux et d'espérer qu'un jour un espoir reviendrait dans la Galaxie, que la lame d'Anakin lui transperça la poitrine. Il tomba aussitôt par terre, terrassé par la puissance du côté obscur. Avant de rendre son dernier soupir, Yoda songea tristement à Qui-Gon et aux grandes espérances qu'il avait fondé en Vador savoura alors sa victoire en dominant de toute sa hauteur le cadavre de Yoda. Satisfait et se nourrissant de cette nouvelle victoire, il donna un coup de pied dans le corps sans vie et Yoda lui montra son visage. Sans éprouver le moindre remord, Dark Vador prit son temps afin de réaliser pleinement que le côté lumineux avait totalement disparu, désormais. Le leader des Jedi n'était plus. Plus personne n'oserait le défier à présent ou ne remettrait en question sa puissance.

Dark Sidious, tout aussi satisfait de cette victoire, vint rejoindre son jeune apprenti pour savourer avec lui cette victoire écrasante.

- Je suis fier de vous, mon jeune apprenti. dit-il à Anakin.

Cependant, celui qui avait si minutieusement préparé et prévu l'écroulement depuis si longtemps de la République avait oublié un point crucial dans son plan si parfait. Il avait tout prévu, absolument tout. Sauf une chose : que son apprenti désire prendre sa place si vite. Bien qu'il connaissait mieux que quiconque la règle des Sith, il n'y avait plus songé du tout aveuglé par la réussite totale de son plan. Et à l'expression de Dark Vador, il comprit aussitôt son erreur fatale. Il ne réagit pas assez vite pour contrer l'attaque éclair de son apprenti.

La lame bleue de l'ancien Chevalier Jedi Anakin Skywalker transperça alors pour la deuxième fois une poitrine en l'espace de peu de temps. Cette lame qui, autrefois avait sauvé tant de vie, les prenait aujourd'hui tout aussi facilement. Le corps de Palpatine tomba alors aux pieds de Vador, tout comme celui de Yoda quelques instants avant, tandis qu'un horrible rictus apparut pour la dernière fois sur son visage.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Seigneur Sidious. L'héritage que vous m'avez légué sera désormais entre de bonnes mains. dit-il au cadavre de Palpatine avec un sourire satisfait.

En tuant son maître, Anakin sentit plus que jamais le pouvoir et la puissance l'habiter. Désormais, tout était fini. La guerre venait de prendre définitivement fin et c'était lui qui l'avait remporté. Sur tous les aspects.

Sauf peut-être un seul. Sa femme, Padmé. Alors qu'Anakin songeait déjà à sa Galaxie, l'image de Padmé lui revint en mémoire. Elle était en soins urgents et surtout, elle portait son enfant. Un Empereur, un roi, un dirigeant peu importe le nom qu'il porte a toujours besoin d'un héritier. Et son enfant à naître était son héritier. Néanmoins, cet enfant aurait besoin de sa mère et la part d'Anakin Skywalker encore présente en lui, lui rappela à ce moment combien il aimait Padmé.

Se laissant alors totalement envahir par l'amour qu'Anakin vouait à Padmé, Vador quitta l'immense salle remplie de plateformes. Il rencontra au passage le Vice-Chancelier du Sénat Galactique, Mas Amedda escorté de deux clones.

- Que... que s'est-il passé ici ? Où est le Chancelier Suprême ? demanda-t-il.

- Il est mort. J'ai bien peur qu'il va nous falloir un nouveau dirigeant. répondit froidement Anakin.

- Mais...

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Vous voulez peut-être qu'on en discute ? s'énerva Anakin en plongeant ses yeux jaunes dans ceux d'Amedda.

- N... non, bien que non. Que dois-je faire ?

- Organiser une cession extraordinaire au plus vite afin d'annoncer la mort du Chancelier Palpatine et que je vais prendre sa place.

- Vous ? Mais, sauf votre respect...

- Je crois aussi qu'il va falloir trouver un nouveau Vice-Chancelier. lança froidement Anakin en étranglant Mas Amedda à l'aide de la Force.

Ce dernier tenta de se débattre mais la prise du Seigneur Sith sur lui était trop grande. Ennuyé, Dark Vador serra davantage le point et la nuque d'Amedda se brisa dans un horrible craquement qui résonna dans la salle. Les deux clones firent naturellement deux pas en arrière, terrifiés. Vador leva ses yeux jaunes vers eux et leur dit :

- Tout compte fait, c'est vous qui allez vous charger de faire cette réunion. Annoncez également qu'il va nous falloir un nouveau Vice-Chancelier.

- B... bien mon seigneur.

Les clones se retirèrent alors aussitôt. Palpatine avait programmé les clones pour qu'ils le servent fidèlement et aveuglement. Lorsqu'il avait lancé l'ordre 66, il avait également fait en sorte pour que les soldats deviennent fidèles à son apprenti, Dark Vador. Aussi, il était désormais leur seul seigneur à qui ils devaient pleine obéissance.

Dark Vador quitta ensuite le Sénat Galactique et se rendit immédiatement auprès de sa femme. Empli par l'amour d'Anakin, il retrouva son visage naturel. Il trouva Padmé éveillée, entourée des droïdes et des infirmiers. Elle avait de grands yeux tristes et effrayés.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans la pièce, tous les regards se tournèrent aussitôt vers lui, y compris celui de Padmé. Et tous le regardèrent avec crainte, même sa femme qu'il aimait tant. Cela le peina mais en repensant à son geste impulsif et violent, il ne put lui en vouloir. Bien au contraire. Il s'approcha d'elle en essayant de rester calme. Lorsqu'il fut arrivé à sa hauteur, il ne parvint pas à lui faire part de ses regrets. Il se contenta de soutenir son regard car, elle aussi ne put parler. Finalement, le jeune homme releva les yeux et demanda d'une voix forte :

- Alors ? Comment va-t-elle ?

À sa demande, l'un des deux hommes s'avança d'un pas et prit la parole :

- Sur le plan physique, elle est en parfait état de santé. Cependant, elle semble assez faible. Comme si...

- Comme si quoi ? s'impatienta Anakin.

- Comme si elle avait le cœur brisé. termina l'homme en détournant le regard.

Anakin qui avait pris la main froide de Padmé dans la sienne, vit du coin de l'œil que sa femme lui tourna la tête comme si elle était honteuse. Au passage, il vit clairement toute sa tristesse et sa peine dans ses yeux au même titre que ses larmes. Cela lui serra le cœur. Il avait creusé un fossé entre eux en se tournant vers le côté obscur. Cependant, Padmé ne comprenait pas que cela avait été essentiel pour sa survie. Elle s'était toujours davantage préoccupée des autres et de sa République. Mais aujourd'hui, sa vie était en danger et rien ne comptait en dehors de tout cela pour Anakin sinon de la sauver. Padmé finirait par comprendre son sacrifice pour elle et il était persuadé qu'ils pourraient alors s'aimer à nouveau comme avant.

- Dans son intérêt et celle des enfants, il vaudrait mieux qu'elle accouche au plus vite.

Anakin reporta son attention sur l'infirmier.

- _Les enfants ? _répéta-t-il.

- Oui, elle est enceinte de jumeaux. Mais, comme elle n'est qu'à 8 mois et demi de grossesse, il va falloir provoquer l'accouchement.

- Je vois. Faites ce qu'il faut dans ce cas. Et qu'elle reçoive _les meilleurs soins_. dit-il entre ses dents en assistant bien sur les trois derniers mots.

Padmé pouvait clairement sentir dans le ton du jeune homme qu'il était toujours le même que sur Mustafar et qu'il ne comptait visiblement pas abandonner cette voie de si tôt. Elle comprit également qu'il avait fait disparaître Obi-Wan à jamais. Seulement, elle n'osa pas lui demander s'il l'avait bel et bien tué. Bien qu'elle pensait connaître la réponse, elle n'avait pas envie de l'entendre de la bouche d'Anakin.

La perte du maître Jedi était un gros coup dur pour elle. Il avait été un ami précieux, sans compter qu'il lui était venu en aide à plusieurs reprises. En songeant à lui, elle laissa de nouvelles larmes couler le long de ses joues. En fait, elle avait perdu la plupart des choses qui lui tenait à cœur, mise à part l'amour de sa vie. Et c'était la seule raison qui lui donnait encore suffisamment de force pour s'accrocher dans ce monde, désormais voué à l'oppression d'une dictature. Mais Anakin lui faisait peur et la jeune femme ignorait encore combien de temps elle aurait la force de le regarder ainsi, consumé par le côté obscur.

Néanmoins, elle s'accrocha à l'espoir qu'il finirait par revenir du côté lumineux. Il y avait encore du bon en lui, elle en était certaine. Peut-être que la naissance de leurs enfants serait un premier pas vers sa rédemption.

Sur le conseil des médecins, on provoqua alors l'accouchement de Padmé. Vu son état faible, la jeune femme dut faire appel à ses dernières forces pour résister à la douleur et à l'effort que cela lui demandait. Cependant, convaincu que cet acte allait lui ôter la vie, Anakin resta à ses côtés et grâce à la Force, il déversa en elle une part de son énergie vitale ce qui donna à Padmé plus que ce qui lui était nécessaire, étant donné qu'elle n'était pas mourante.

L'accouchement se déroula alors sans problème ou effet secondaire. Padmé donna naissance tout d'abord à un petit garçon, puis à une petite fille. Elle les baptisa respectivement Luke et Leia, des prénoms qu'elle avait choisi avec Anakin le jour même où elle lui avait annoncé sa grossesse.

Lorsque les deux enfants virent le jour, la jeune femme eut la très nette impression de revoir le vrai visage de celui qu'elle aimait. La joie et le bonheur de porter ses enfants dans ses bras semblaient raviver ses bons sentiments. Hélas, cela n'était qu'éphémère. Anakin n'avait absolument pas renoncer au côté obscur, bien au contraire. Il avait déjà prévu de grands projets et il devait se rendre au Sénat afin d'annoncer la mort de Palpatine.

Ignorant tout des projets sombres de son mari, Padmé s'endormit quelques minutes plus tard, épuisée mais réconfortée en pensant que son Ani était de retour. Ce dernier déposa un baiser sur son front et après que les médecins lui assurèrent qu'elle était en parfaite santé, il la quitta ainsi que ses nouveau-nés.

Il retourna au Sénat où tous les Sénateurs avaient été réunis. Ces derniers s'étaient montrés frustrés d'avoir été ainsi à nouveau appelés alors que Palpatine avait fait son discours pas plus tard que hier soir. Mais lorsque toute l'assemblée vit une silhouette encapuchonnée méconnue, des murmures s'élevèrent aussitôt dans toute la salle. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait donc signifier ? Où était Palpatine ? Qu'est-ce qui s'était encore passé ?

Plusieurs Sénateurs qui faisaient partis de la délégation des 2000 se regardèrent, incrédules. Parmi eux, Bail Organa et Mon Mothma échangèrent un long regard.

- Où est la Sénatrice de Naboo ? demanda à voix basse Mon Mothma.

- À vrai dire, je l'ignore. J'ai essayé de la joindre pour l'avertir de cette nouvelle cession, mais je n'ai pas reçu de réponse de sa part.

- Est-ce qu'elle aurait eu des problèmes ?

- Je ne sais pas. Et j'avoue que cela m'inquiète un peu. Après tout, Padmé fait partie des nôtres à s'opposer à Palpatine, mais après ce qu'il a dit hier et l'état dont elle se trouvait, c'est peut-être mieux qu'elle n'assiste pas à cela.

Et le Sénateur d'Alderaan ne pensait que trop bien. Padmé était loin de se douter que son mari était sur le point de prendre la place de Palpatine à la tête de l'Empire qu'il venait de créer.

* * *

><p><em><strong>La prochaine fois, ben... nous ne savons pas encore ce qu'il y aura au programme XD<strong>_

_**Nous ne sommes pas encore concertées pour la suite, sorry. De plus, nous ignorons totalement à quel rythme nous allons pouvoir poster étant donné que c'est plus compliqué d'écrire à deux au niveau organisationnel.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis ;)**_

_**À très vite, nous espérons**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	2. Le choix de Padmé

**_Bonjour à tous !_**

**_Nous revoilà pour la suite de cette histoire ! Merci à tous pour vos reviews ! Et nous sommes navrées pour les fautes. _**

**_Pour la mort de Palpatine, il est vrai que cela a pu paraître trop facile mais l'arrogance des Sith est leur plus gros défaut, il ne faut pas l'oublier. Ainsi, il n'a plus songé durant un court laps de temps au danger que pouvait représenter Dark Vador. Il était trop occupé à savourer la mort de Yoda x)_**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 2 : le choix de Padmé<strong>

L'agitation régnait dans la chambre du Sénat comme jamais. Personne ne comprenant ce qui se passait. Sur chaque plateforme, on murmurait, on s'agitait. Non seulement la silhouette qui s'élevait depuis le bureau du Chancelier leur était inconnue, mais en plus Mas Amedda le Vice-Chancelier qui accompagnait toujours Palpatine n'était pas présent. À la place, il y avait Wilhuff Tarkin. On sentait venir un grand changement. Dans l'esprit des 2000 Sénateurs s'étant opposés à Palpatine, un petit espoir renaissait en eux. Peut-être qu'en fin de compte toute cette histoire totalement délirante d'Empire avait pris fin.

Au centre de la rotonde, la plateforme finit par atteindre son sommet et s'arrêta. Comme hypnotisé, le silence s'installant d'emblée, chacun retena son souffle. La silhouette encapuchonnée tourna la tête vers son compagnon et échangea quelques paroles incomprises pour l'assemblée. Puis, il releva un peu la tête et balaya du regard la foule autour lui. Certains aperçurent brièvement son visage mais personne ne reconnut l'ancien Jedi Anakin Skywalker.

Et puis ce dernier leva les bras et enleva alors sa capuche, révélant finalement son visage. La surprise fut totale pour tous. Pendant quelques secondes, personne ne réagit mais bientôt il y eut des protestions et des sifflements furieux. Dark Vador s'était bien évidemment attendu à ce genre de réaction et il avait tout prévu.

Quelques dizaine de plateformes au-dessus de lui, Bail Organa et Mon Mothma laissèrent échapper un hoquet d'horreur. Contrairement à la grande majorité des autres Sénateurs, ils comprenaient ce que cela signifiait.

Dark Vador attendit quelques instants mais comme le silence ne revint pas, il décida d'employer sa nouvelle méthode favorite pour s'imposer. Il choisit une victime au hasard et par le biais de la Force, il étrangla à moitié un Sénateur qui se trouvait en face de lui et qui protestait. Ses voisins ne tardèrent pas à remarquer l'acte abominable et en moins d'une minute l'écran géant afficha dans la chambre du Sénat Anakin Skywalker le chevalier Jedi, héros de la guerre des clones et surnommé "le héros sans peur" étrangler un membre du Sénat sous ses yeux !

La terreur et la crainte s'installa rapidement et les protestations diminuèrent rapidement. Personne n'avait envie de finir étranglé par un fou furieux. Mais le plus étrange dans tout cela, c'était que les Jedi étaient censés être devenus les ennemis de l'Empire galactique. Alors pourquoi le plus célèbre d'entre eux se tenait là à la place du Chancelier Palpatine, menaçant par là même les Sénateurs !

Dark Vador finit par relâcher sa victime, satisfait. Le coin de ses lèvres s'était légèrement étiré en un sourire cruel.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Je croyais que les Jedi étaient désormais des hors-la-loi ! s'écria un courageux quelque part sur la gauche d'Anakin.

Ce dernier se tourna vers lui, un sourire froid et cruel se dessinant sur son visage. Ses yeux étaient de nouveaux jaunes, injectés de sang et il faisait plutôt peur. Les plus proches retenaient leur souffle, ayant compris qu'Anakin n'était plus un Jedi.

Encouragés par les protestations du Sénateur, d'autres se mirent également à exprimer leurs pensées.

- Où est l'Empereur Palpatine ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ?

- C'est un Jedi ! Arrêtez-le voyons ! Faites quelque chose. C'est un ennemi dangereux.

Soudain dans plusieurs plateformes les gardes et accompagnants des Sénateurs se levèrent et menacèrent Anakin d'un blaster.

- Rendez-vous Jedi ! Dites-nous où est l'Empereur Palpatine !

Dark Vador poussa alors un petit soupir. Il s'était également attendu à ce que sa nomination en tant que successeur de Palpatine pose quelques problèmes. Mais une fois de plus, il avait tout prévu. Il appuya sur l'un des boutons de sa console devant lui. Aussitôt, des centaines de clones pénétrèrent et envahir la chambre. Dark Vador chuchota alors dans son comlink :

- Arrêtez tous ceux qui désirent encore s'opposer à moi.

Évidemment, cette intervention calma aussitôt le jeu. Et tous ceux qui pensaient qu'Anakin se moquait d'eux commençaient alors seulement à comprendre. Et bientôt tout fut clair pour tout le monde : Anakin Skywalker était le nouvel Empereur ou du moins il était sur le point de s'autoproclamer.

Mais soudain, l'un des Sénateurs fit tout de même feu et Dark vador évita de justesse le tir. Et quelques secondes plus tard, non seulement le Sénateur était mort mais en plus tous ceux qui l'accompagnaient le furent, tués de sang-froid par les clones sous l'ordre d'Anakin.

Après cela, le calme s'imposa de lui-même. Plus personne n'osa parler ou même ne serait-ce que remuer le petit doigt. Satisfait, Dark Vador balaya à nouveau du regard la chambre du Sénat. Il prit alors la parole et sa voix froide et dure s'éleva :

- J'ai le regret de vous annoncer que l'Empereur Palpatine est mort. En fin de compte, il s'avérait qu'il était trop âgé pour endosser la pénible fonction d'Empereur de notre nouvel Empire. En tant qu'ancien conseiller personnel lorsqu'il était encore Chancelier et grand ami en qui il avait toute confiance, je vous annonce que je prends sa place pour vous guider, amener la paix et la prospérité dans la Galaxie !

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit les paroles de Dark Vador. L'annonce était tout simplement incroyable mais tous ceux qui connaissaient les Jedi et les Sith comprenaient plus ou moins. Et les rumeurs ne tardèrent pas à circuler comme quoi c'était Anakin en personne qui avait tué Palpatine. Mais personne n'osa prononcer cette accusation qui s'ensuivrait sans aucun doute d'une mort certaine.

De son côté, loin de s'inquiéter du manque de réaction de ses spectateurs, Dark Vador leva les mains en l'air et poursuivit avec plus d'entrain :

- En tant que nouvel Empereur, j'assurerai votre sécurité à tous du moment que vous soutenez l'Empire. Les Jedi restent nos ennemis. Ils sont toujours recherchés pour haute trahison. Quiconque les protégera se fera châtier.

Dark Vador s'interrompit une nouvelle fois, profitant de ce moment de gloire. Il se délectait de la peur des gens autour de lui. C'était plaisant et terriblement amusant de voir qu'il inspirait la terreur. Pour la dernière fois, il prit la parole :

- Certains d'entre vous ont cru reconnaître en moi le Jedi Anakin Skywalker - un rire diabolique et froid s'échappa de ses lèvres - mais ce n'est qu'une illusion ! Skywalker est mort comme l'est l'ordre Jedi ! Désormais, il n'y a que le Seigneur Vador pour vous servir. Quiconque osera prononcer le nom d'Anakin Skywalker se verra aussitôt punir. Et maintenant, je vous annonce également que notre Vice-Chancelier a eu un malheureux accident dans lequel il a trouvé la mort. Aussi, ce sera désormais le miliaire influant Wilhuff Tarkin qui prendra sa place. Personne n'ignore qu'il était également un grand ami de Palpatine qui avait toute confiance en lui. Tarkin prendra la tête du Sénat et des décisions politiques.

Tarkin s'inclina alors devant Dark Vador et la foule comprit que c'était le moment d'applaudir pour montrer sa fidélité à l'Empire.

- Au moins, il dit les choses clairement. murmura Mon Mothma encore sous le choc.

- Je n'en reviens toujours pas. Comment Skywalker a-t-il pu tomber aussi bas ? Il y a encore quelques jours, il était la figure héroïque de la République. lui répondit sur le même ton bas Bail Organa, aussi consterné que sa collègue.

- C'est triste. Visiblement, Palpatine l'a bien façonné.

- Oui, mais j'étais loin de penser que c'était aussi grave.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna alors la Sénatrice de Chandrila.

- J'avais entendu les Jedi s'inquiéter pour Anakin ces temps-ci. Il s'était apparemment retrouvé dans une position délicate. Mais, je n'avais pas saisi toute l'ampleur de la situation et encore moins que Palpatine l'avait déjà dans sa botte. Voyez-vous, je ne sais pas tout au sujet des Jedi et des Sith, mais j'en sais suffisamment pour avoir compris que Palpatine en était un et qui voulait amener le jeune Skywalker dans son camp. Et comme vous le dites, il a réussi avec brio. Il a totalement basculé du côté obscur.

- Je vois. En tout cas, on ne peut pas rester les bras croisés ! Il faut réagir et vite. On ne peut tout de même pas tolérer qu'un Jedi s'autoproclame Empereur comme ça ! En plus, tout le monde connaît ses exploits. Il est le héros de la guerre des clones, le visage des Jedi ! Il n'est pas crédible !

- Je pense au contraire que pour l'heure, il ne faut rien faire. Padmé m'avait formellement dit qu'il fallait faire profil bas. Sinon, on risque de se faire prendre. Et que cela vous plaise ou non, j'ai bien peur que pour le moment personne ne puisse rien faire. De toute manière, qui oserait se confronter à lui ? Vous avez bien vu qu'il contrôle à présent l'armée des clones. Il a le pouvoir comme l'avait Palaptine. Il a juste pris sa place. Si on s'oppose à lui, on se fera tout simplement tuer.

Le Sénateur Organa poussa un profond soupir. Lui non plus n'arrivait pas à croire que "le héros sans peur" puisse ainsi prendre le pouvoir. Malheureusement, il avait le pouvoir et personne ne pouvait pour l'heure, le lui reprendre. Mon Mothma regarda longuement d'un air triste celui qui, encore hier, était la fierté des Jedi. Elle tourna finalement son visage vers son ami.

- Vous avez sans doute raison. Mais quand même ! Et pour la Sénatrice Amidala, que faisons-nous ? Il faut aussi que nous la retrouvions.

- Non, je ne pense pas que nous ayons besoin. Elle ne tardera sûrement pas à revenir parmi nous. Maintenant que Skywalker est le nouvel Empereur et que Palpatine est mort, je ne me fais plus trop de soucis pour sa sécurité à vrai dire.

- Ah bon ? Et pourquoi ça ?

- Je sais que Padmé et Skywalker étaient de grands amis, peut-être même plus. Il ne lui fera jamais de mal, j'en suis sûr.

- Mais alors ? Se pourrait-il qu'elle ait décidé de le suivre ?! s'offusqua Mon Mothma.

- Non, ça je peux l'affirmer en son nom. Padmé est bien trop dévouée à la démocratie et vous ne l'avez pas vu comme je l'ai vu hier durant le discours de Palpatine ! Jamais, elle ne voterait pour l'Empire.

À ce moment, les deux Sénateurs mirent fin à leur discussion. Quelques clones n'étaient pas très loin d'eux. Ils se levèrent et suivirent le mouvement. Dans les couloirs, ils continuèrent à se taire mais ils virent alors le capitaine Typho, l'air visiblement inquiet. Les deux Sénateurs s'empressèrent de venir à lui.

- Capitaine Typho !

- Oh ! Sénateurs Mothma, Organa. Je vous cherchais justement. dit-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Bail Organa.

- C'est la Sénatrice Amidala. Je suis très inquiet pour elle. Je ne l'ai plus revu depuis hier lorsqu'elle est partie avec son vaisseau. J'ai appris que son vaisseau était revenu mais aucune trace d'elle, ni même de son droïde !

Mon Mothma et Bail Organa se regardèrent, consternés. Ce n'était pas bon tout ça.

- Je lui ai également envoyé plusieurs messages, mais je n'ai reçu aucune réponse de part. l'informa le Sénateur d'Alderaan.

- Je le savais. J'aurai dû l'accompagner dans son voyage ! se reprocha aussitôt le brave capitaine.

- Néanmoins, elle ne doit pas être en danger. Je pense même qu'elle va très bien. ajouta Bail Organa.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire cela ?

- Vous n'êtes pas au courant des dernières nouvelles ?

- Pas vraiment, non. Je suis en train de chercher la Sénatrice. La reine m'a confié directement sa garde ! C'est mon devoir de veiller sur elle.

Bail Organa posa alors une main réconfortante sur l'épaule du brave capitaine.

- Skywalker vient de tuer Palpatine et de prendre sa place en tant que Empereur. Vous saviez que Padmé et Anakin étaient proches. Il ne lui fera pas de mal. Je pense donc que vous devriez commencer vos recherches en allant directement le voir.

Typho fronça les sourcils mais il fut soulagé. Il savait très bien quel lien unissait Padmé et Anakin. Il était d'ailleurs l'un des seuls à avoir été mis dans la confidence concernant leur mariage. Mais apprendre que ce dernier venait de se proclamer Empereur était un choc. Néanmoins, il ne perdit pas de temps.

De leurs côtés, les deux Sénateurs regagnèrent le bureau de Bail. Ce dernier prit soin de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Alors que faisons-nous ?

- Ce que Padmé nous a suggéré de faire. Nous allons être de bons petits Sénateurs, mais dans l'ombre nous allons essayer de rechercher quelques Jedi encore vivant. Je suis sûr qu'il en reste quelque part. Ils sont notre seul espoir de renverser un Sith.

- D'accord. Je ferai mes recherches de mon côté. Je vous tiendrai au courant. Et si vous arrivez à contacter Padmé, faites-le moi savoir.

- Bien sûr. Seulement, je crains fort que notre nouvel Empereur n'apprécie pas beaucoup qu'on veuille s'approcher d'elle. Il devait être certainement au courant par Padmé que nous nous opposions à lui. soupira Bail.

- Oui. Mais au moins, je suis rassurée de la savoir en vie.

Mon Mothma prit alors congé du Sénateur d'Alderaan et regagna son bureau.

Après la cession extraordinaire, Anakin redescendit dans le bureau de Palpatine qui était désormais le sien. Il n'avait pas grand-chose à modifier si ce n'est que balancer dans le vide, la baie vitrée n'ayant pas encore été changée depuis que Mace Windu l'avait brisé avec son sabre, les bibelots atrocement moche de Sidious. Ensuite, il demanda ce qu'était advenue la 501 légion, celle avec laquelle il avait fait la guerre durant presque 3 ans. Même si Dark vador voulait un maximum oublier son passé, il y avait certains faits qu'il ne pouvait pas changer. Tout d'abord, il y avait Padmé bien sûr.

Les deux gardes d'Anakin lui apprirent que la 501 légion avait été congédiée pour quelques jours mais que leur capitaine, Rex, avait dû être arrêté. Ce dernier refusait de rejoindre l'Empire, affirmant que sa loyauté allait toujours à la République et aux Jedi. Dark Vador médita un moment cette révélation avant d'ordonner :

- Très bien. Demandez que la 501 légion soit de retour au plus vite. Je veux qu'elle soit ma garde assignée. Quant au capitaine Rex, effacez sa mémoire et implantez-lui la fidélité à l'Empire. Je veux qu'il reprenne sa place et qu'il soit mon second !

Oui, Dark Vador tenait toujours à certains éléments du passé. Et la 501 légion en faisait partie. Mais sans le capitaine Rex ce ne serait jamais pareil. Dans son fond intérieur, Anakin le considérait toujours comme son ami. Et il ne voulait pas que cela change.

Une fois que le bureau fut réaménagé à sa sauce, Anakin ordonna qu'on s'occupe du temple Jedi. Et quand on lui demanda encore ce qu'on devait en faire, il dit :

- Je veux que les dégâts causés soient réparés et que le bâtiment soit laissé comme on l'a trouvé. Ensuite, vous le condamnerez. Seul la 501 légion et moi y aurons accès.

Dans sa quête de pouvoir et de folie furieuse, Anakin éprouvait un certain plaisir pervers à conserver son ancien foyer comme preuve de son écrasante victoire sur les Jedi. Il se voyait déjà se promener dans les couloirs désormais déserts du temple. Il aurait accès à toutes les archives et pourrait ainsi en apprendre davantage sur les secrets de la Force. Et tout cela, il le garderait pour lui jusqu'au jour où il pourrait le transmettre à ses enfants.

Plongé dans ses sombres dessins, Anakin ne vit pas arriver le capitaine Typho.

- Mon seigneur, vous avez de la visite.

Dark Vador releva alors le visage et sortit de ses pensées. Il fut quelque peu surpris de voir Typho ici bien qu'au final, cela n'était pas si étonnant. Il était le garde du corps personnel de Padmé après tout. Anakin l'avait toujours bien aimé. Il faisait son travail correctement et n'avait jamais manqué à son devoir envers Padmé. Et même si désormais il était l'Empereur, il se sentirait mieux de savoir que sa femme était en parfaite sécurité aux mains du fidèle Typho.

- Capitaine Typho. Je suis bien heureux de vous voir. l'accueillit Dark Vador avec son sourire froid.

L'homme ne manqua pas de remarquer que les deux Sénateurs n'avaient pas menti. Anakin avait radicalement changé. Gregar Typho ne reconnut pas un seul moment l'Anakin Skywalker qu'il avait toujours connu. Même s'il n'était pas un utilisateur de la Force, il voyait combien sa personnalité avait changé. Il suffisait de voir son regard froid et menaçant. Il ne put s'empêcher d'avaler de travers sa salive.

- Je... on m'a dit que vous pourriez peut-être m'apprendre où se trouve la...

Mais, il ne termina pas sa phrase. Il se sentait mal comme si la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait manquait subitement d'air et qu'il s'asphyxiait. Pourtant, Anakin ne lui avait rien fait. C'était simplement l'atmosphère qui régnait qui était insupportable. La pièce dégageait une aura malveillante et elle provenait directement d'Anakin. Il était le mal incarné. Même un simple humain comme lui pouvait le comprendre.

Sentant la peur émaner de l'homme, le sourire de Vador s'agrandit. Il aimait se délecter de la peur et de la souffrance des autres. Pourtant, il n'avait aucune mauvaise intention vis-à-vis de cet homme. Il s'approcha de lui. Typho ne bougea pas d'un pouce, bien trop effrayé qu'Anakin décide subitement de le tuer s'il faisait un faux pas.

- Vous cherchez ma femme ? demanda Vador.

C'était la première fois qu'Anakin parlait ouvertement du lien qui l'unissait avec Padmé devant autrui, même devant lui.

- O... oui, c'est cela. Madame ne m'a plus donné de ses nouvelles depuis son départ précipité de la veille. Je m'inquiète.

- Je comprends. Mais, vous n'avez plus d'inquiétude à avoir capitaine. Padmé va bien. Elle se repose au centre médical entre de bonnes mains.

Maintenant qu'Anakin était devenu un étranger aux yeux du capitaine Typho, il ne put s'empêcher de se demander ce qu'il voulait dire par "entre de bonnes mains". Néanmoins, il se rassura en sachant qu'Anakin ne ferait jamais de tort à Padmé. Aussi mauvais avait-il pu devenir, il l'aimait toujours.

- Je vois.

Il n'osa pas demander davantage. Mais, il n'eut pas besoin de le faire. Anakin énonça les choses pour lui.

- Maintenant que vous êtes là, je pense que ma femme ne serait que davantage en sécurité si vous continuez à la protéger comme vous l'avez toujours fait. Capitaine Typho, remplissez votre devoir et retournez de ce pas aux côtés de ma femme. Je vais annoncer votre présence à mes hommes. lui dit d'un air grave Dark Vador.

- Oui, mon seigneur ! répondit aussitôt le brave homme, trop heureux d'échapper à Anakin et de retrouver la Sénatrice.

Il s'empressa alors de quitter le bureau tandis qu'Anakin revint tranquillement s'asseoir à son bureau. Il croisa les doigts, pensif.

- Je devrais peut-être l'influencer afin de m'assurer qu'il ne tente rien contre moi... se dit-il à lui-même à voix basse.

Le lendemain, Gregar Typho vit avec soulagement Padmé se réveiller de sa longue récupération après son accouchement. Elle avait dormi plus de 20 heures d'affilée. À son réveil, elle avait demandé aussitôt qu'on lui amène ses enfants. Padmé fut également soulagée de retrouver le fidèle Typho. Elle le remercia de s'inquiéter toujours autant pour elle.

Le capitaine éprouva de la joie en découvrant ses enfants et en voyant un sourire sur les lèvres de la Sénatrice. Elle n'avait pas cessé de pleurer ces derniers jours, inquiète pour l'avenir de la République et pour Anakin, bien sûr. Il n'osa d'ailleurs pas en parler et Padmé ne lui demanda pas une seule fois de ses nouvelles. Elle ne se préoccupa uniquement que ses jumeaux. Typho sortit de la pièce pour la laisser seule avec eux en lui promettant de toujours veiller sur elle.

Une fois seule avec eux, Padmé donna le sein à Luke tandis que Leia attendait son tour dans les mains des droïdes médecins. En regardant son fils, le cœur de la jeune femme s'illumina. Elle l'aimait sans limite. Son sang coulait dans ses veines. Il était une partie d'elle. Tout comme elle était une partie de lui. Un lien puissant les unissait et rien ne pourrait venir le briser. Elle était mère et ce sentiment la transportait de bonheur. Ses enfants étaient tels qu'on le racontait : un vrai cadeau du ciel.

Tenir son fils entre ses bras était la chose la plus merveilleuse qu'il ne lui soit jamais arrivé en dehors d'Anakin. _Anakin_. Luke était son fils à elle mais également celui d'Anakin. Padmé l'avait tant souhaité ce petit garçon. Lorsqu'elle avait appris qu'elle portait l'enfant de son mari, elle s'était aussitôt imaginé un mini Anakin entre ses bras, avec les mêmes yeux bleus qu'elle aimait tant. Et elle avait eu raison, enfin en partie. C'était bien un garçon. Mais en vérité, ni elle ni Anakin n'avait eu totalement raison. Ce n'était ni un garçon ni une fille, mais bien les deux. Des jumeaux. Anakin avait désiré une fille et elle un garçon. Ils avaient tous les deux obtenus ce qu'ils souhaitaient.

Dans son fond intérieur, Padmé savait que Luke ressemblerait à son père plus tard. Il serait aussi beau et aussi fort qu'Anakin, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant. Il deviendrait un grand Jedi. Cela non plus, elle n'en doutait pas un seul instant.

Quant à Leia, Padmé l'aimait tout autant que Luke. Elle était également une part de sa fille et Leia une part d'elle. Elles étaient liées par le destin. Elles étaient mère et fille pour toujours. Et si le souhait d'Anakin se réaliserait, elle lui ressemblerait autant que Luke ressemblait à son père. En revanche, Padmé n'était pas certaine que Leia deviendrait une politicienne. Anakin n'avait jamais aimé sa profession. Et de plus, Leia avait sans doute dû elle aussi hériter de la Force de son père.

Lorsque Luke fut rassasié, elle le donna aux droïdes et reçut sa petite fille dans ses bras. Elle la berça tendrement en déposant un baiser sur son front. Après quoi, elle lui donna à son tour le sein. Tout comme avec Luke, elle se concentra uniquement sur elle. Elle chassa Anakin de ses pensées pour un temps afin de pouvoir le consacrer pleinement à ses enfants. Elle ne voulait pas pleurer devant eux car c'est cela qui se produirait si l'image de son mari lui venait en tête. Elle avait toujours le cœur à moitié brisé à cause de ses horribles actes et du fait qu'il l'avait étranglé dans son accès de rage.

Heureusement pour elle, le hasard faisait parfois bien les choses. Il vint la voir une demi-heure environ après que les jumeaux se soient à nouveau endormis. Elle sentit sa présence avant qu'elle ne le voit. Cela avait toujours été ainsi entre eux. Un lien puissant et indestructible les reliait. Et même si son Ani avait changé, le lien restait le même. Tout comme son amour pour lui. Elle ne pourrait jamais cesser de l'aimer. C'était impossible. Elle n'y arrivait pas. Tout comme elle n'arrivait pas à le détester après tout ce qu'il venait de commettre comme horreurs.

Néanmoins, quelque chose avait changé entre eux. Et c'était la peur. Pas de lui directement, non. Padmé avait peur qu'Anakin se mette à nouveau en colère d'un seul coup comme sur Mustafar contre elle. Et qu'il l'étrangle à nouveau.

Mais lorsqu'elle le vit, son cœur ne put s'empêcher de s'emballer quelque peu. Comme à chaque fois. Après tout ce temps, il avait toujours cette même emprise sur elle. Sa façon de la regarder lui donner l'impression qu'il sondait son âme toute entière. Et elle adorait ça. Il la voyait comme elle était et l'aimait pour ce qu'elle était. Il l'avait toujours accepté comme elle était. Et maintenant encore, rien ne changeait.

À la seconde où ses yeux bleus foncés se posèrent sur elle, elle sut qu'elle lui appartenait et qu'elle lui cèderait tout ce qu'il désirerait. Parce qu'elle l'aimait d'un amour sans limites capable de la briser de l'intérieur si jamais il le brisait. C'était d'ailleurs ce qui avait failli se produire sur Mustafar.

Légèrement tremblante, Padmé ne bougea pas et regarda son mari s'avançait vers elle. Elle baissa néanmoins la tête lorsqu'il fut devant elle, incapable de parler. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire et c'était bien la première fois. Elle n'osait pas lui demander ses projets, pas plus que de lui dire qu'elle l'aimait. Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, il pourrait se mettre à nouveau en colère contre elle, persuadé qu'elle se dressait contre lui comme il l'avait cru sur Mustafar.

Mais lorsque sa main chaude, elle l'était toujours, se posa délicatement sur son menton et qu'il l'obligea avec douceur qu'elle le regarde, elle capitula. Ses yeux noisette rencontrèrent les yeux bleus d'Anakin et elle s'y perdit dans leur contemplation. Ils étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. Padmé avait pleinement conscience qu'Anakin savait et ressentait l'effet qu'il lui faisait. Et il n'avait jamais cherché à lui cacher sa satisfaction ce qui avait toujours fait rire la jeune femme.

Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Elle n'avait pas le cœur de rire et elle aurait bien aimé avouer à son mari tout ce qui lui pesait sur les épaules. Mais, elle ne parvenait pas.

Néanmoins, elle était heureuse de pouvoir sentir la présence apaisante et rassurante d'Anakin près d'elle. Il était toujours aussi beau, aussi fort et aussi chaud. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait jamais compris comment il faisait pour être toujours si chaud. Après tout, enfant il avait clairement ressenti l'intense froid de l'espace et lui avait montré sa vulnérabilité.

Sa main de chair vint caresser sa joue ce qui donna à la jeune femme de doux frissons. Elle ferma les yeux tandis qu'elle laissa cette main chaude l'apaiser. Bientôt, elle sentit plus que cette main sur elle. Son bras vint s'enrouler autour de ses épaules tandis qu'il l'attira avec douceur contre lui. Elle se laissa faire et se blottit contre son torse. Dans ses bras, elle se sentait bien. Elle s'était toujours sentie bien contre lui. Et elle n'envisageait pas sa place ailleurs à vrai dire. Sauf qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps encore elle aurait la force de se tenir à ses côtés s'il continuait de s'enfoncer dans les ténèbres. Le regarder se consumer par le côté obscur lui déchirait le cœur, littéralement. Et à long terme, elle craquerait.

Mais pour l'heure, elle était à lui. Savourant ce doux moment, Padmé releva la tête et l'enfouit dans le cou d'Anakin tandis qu'il lui caressa tendrement les cheveux. Elle emplit ses narines de son odeur. À ce niveau-là, rien n'avait changé également et c'était tant mieux. Padmé savait qu'il avait du sang sur les mains. Le savoir était déjà si horrible. Le sentir sur lui aurait été insurmontable.

Sachant qu'il en demanderait bientôt plus et qu'elle devrait à nouveau affronter son regard, Padmé tenta de retarder le plus possible le moment. Elle noua ses bras autour de sa nuque et s'accrocha à lui comme si sa vie en dépendait. Et lorsqu'il tenta de la repousser légèrement, elle refusa d'abdiquer.

- Padmé... murmura-t-il alors de sa voix envoûtante.

Et voilà. Il sortait le grand jeu. Si elle aimait le contact avec sa peau, elle aimait tout autant sa voix qui était la plus belle de toute la Galaxie à ses yeux. Enfin, quant il était son Ani comme ce moment même et pas le monstre qu'elle avait vu en lui sur Mustafar. Elle céda donc à sa demande et Padmé croisa le regard de son mari. Ses prunelles la regardaient avec dévotion.

Il attendait sans doute une réponse de sa part. Elle refusa de la lui donner. Alors, il approcha ses lèvres des siennes et l'embrassa tendrement. Elle le laissa faire et s'empressa même de lui répondre. Ses désirs devenaient très souvent les siens.

Sauf que lorsque sa main de chair descendit le long de son corps pour venir se faufiler sous ses vêtements et caresser sa peau, elle sut où il voulait en venir. Et elle n'était pas prête pour cela. Elle rompit le baiser et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle osa enfin parler :

- Non... Ani, non.

- Oh Padmé, je t'en prie.

- Tu... ça ne résoudra pas notre problème. lâcha-t-elle en essayant de rester calme bien qu'au fond elle, elle pouvait sentir de la colère naître.

- Notre problème ? Quel problème ? demanda-t-il.

Sa réponse vint confirmer ce que la jeune femme redoutait. Il n'avait pas renoncé à sa folie. Et il ne semblait pas y songer une seule seconde. Il ne comprenait donc pas qu'il avait détruit tout ce à quoi elle avait toujours cru ? La liberté et la démocratie ? Visiblement non. Il avait prétendu avoir fait tout cela pour la protéger, elle et leurs enfants.

Alors, sa colère qui naissait au fond d'elle retomba. Elle sentit que les larmes ne tarderaient pas à couler et qu'elle se sentirait à nouveau comme une coquille vide.

Pour éviter cela, la jeune femme regarda alors son mari dans les yeux. Cela suffit pour que son amour pour lui reprenne le dessus. Elle décida alors de s'accorder une dernière fois un moment de bonheur et d'amour entre les bras d'Anakin. Ensuite, elle lui demanderait de lui expliquer la situation et ce qu'il comptait faire. De là, elle choisirait de se battre pour ramener son mari dans le droit chemin ou alors ses forces l'abandonneraient.

Quelques jours. Dans quelques petits jours insignifiants, elle prendrait la décision la plus dure de sa vie. Vivre ou mourir en somme.

Oubliant tous ses malheurs, Padmé s'efforça d'offrir un sourire à son mari. Elle caressa sa joue et bientôt leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent à nouveau. Et durant presque une heure, la jeune maman se sentit à nouveau vivre et emplit par l'amour de son mari.

Et comme la nuit où ils avaient créé la vie, ils s'unirent à l'autre ne formant plus qu'un. Et ce fut la dernière fois que Padmé Naberrie Amidala Skywalker fit l'amour avec son mari alors que d'ici quelques petits jours, sa vie basculerait.

Quand Padmé s'endormit près de lui, Anakin la regarda amoureusement dormir alors que de sombres pensées traversèrent son esprit. Finalement, il se leva et se rhabilla. Il demanda à ce qu'on veille sur Padmé. Avant de partir, il rendit visite à ses jumeaux dans la pièce voisine. Eux aussi dormaient paisiblement.

Anakin caressa leurs joues en songeant déjà qu'ils deviendraient plus tard ses dignes héritiers et qu'avec eux, il régnerait sans fin sur la Galaxie. Car oui, Anakin projetait de percer le secret de l'immortalité pour que sa famille et lui vivent à jamais unis en dominant le monde.

Après quoi, il quitta le centre médical.

_Tout était blanc. Elle avança de quelques pas. Elle était comme guidée par une force. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avancer. Petit-à-petit, la couleur changea. Elle vira du blanc au gris. Puis, le gris commença à devenir du noir. Elle avait l'impression que l'espace rétrécissait. A vrai dire, elle ne savait pas ce qu'était cet endroit. Une pièce ? Trop long. Un couloir ? Elle vit un mur en face d'elle mais n'avait pas croisé de portes. Le mur sembla s'avancer. Elle l'atteignit et le toucha. Sa main passa à travers. C'est alors qu'elle remarqua la lueur bleutée qui l'entourait. Etait-elle morte ? Elle secoua la tête. Lorsqu'on mourrait, on voyait la lumière, pas les ténèbres. Hors, ici, tout était noir. Cette couleur sembla vouloir l'emprisonner dans sa froideur. Elle rebroussa chemin. Elle s'attendait à revoir le gris, mais le noir resta. Infiniment. Au milieu du noir, il y avait du rouge. Elle baissa la tête et vit du sang. Elle suivit la trace. Lorsque la trace devint un lac, elle vit un corps. Il avait des yeux bleus et une courte chevelure blonde. A sa ceinture, il y avait un sabre-laser. C'était un jeune Jedi. Il était mort. Elle détourna les yeux, ne pouvant en voir plus. Qui a pu s'attaquer à un enfant ? Il était sans défense ! Il était trop jeune... Elle pensa à ses jumeaux. Leia et Luke. Elle ne pourrait pas supporter qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Elle continua son chemin, continuellement poussée par une force obscure. Elle avançait sur des corps sans vie. Tous des Jedi. Un véritable génocide. Les Gardiens de la Paix étaient morts. Elle en connaissait certains, n'avait jamais vu les autres, mais à chaque corps qu'elle voyait, elle était envahie d'une immense tristesse. Si elle avait pu, elle aurait pleuré. Mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Elle ne pouvait absolument rien faire. Elle continuait à marcher sur des corps inanimés. Contre sa volonté. A un moment donné, elle eut envie de s'assoupir. Elle n'avait plus de forces. Elle avait mal au cœur. Voir ce massacre lui donnait la nausée. Qui a pu faire ça ? Qui est ce monstre ? Elle avançait. Encore. Et toujours. Mais elle ne savait pas où elle allait. Devant, elle vit deux portes. L'une s'ouvrit et elle vit ses jumeaux. Qu'ils étaient beaux ! Mais ils avaient une telle tristesse dans les yeux... L'autre s'ouvrit et elle vit Anakin. Il était drapé de noir. Du noir. Uniquement du noir. A côté de lui, il y avait une femme. Elle avait le visage décharné et portait une tenue ample. Elle mit beaucoup de temps pour réaliser que c'était elle. D'un coup Anakin se tourna vers son autre-elle. Il alluma son sabre-laser. Padmé remarqua avec stupeur que sa lame était rouge. Anakin sourit et planta sa lame dans son autre elle._

Elle ouvrit les yeux. Une larme coula. Elle l'essuya. Elle détestait faire des cauchemars. Pourtant, elle s'y était habituée en trois jours. Trois jours... Déjà trois jours. Seulement trois jours. C'était en même temps trop et trop peu. Trop car la République était morte. Trop peu car ses jumeaux venaient de naître. Ces pauvres petits êtres fragiles... Ils n'avaient presque jamais vu leur père. Quant à leur mère... Elle n'était pas un exemple. Elle avait besoin de deux droïdes pour s'occuper de petits êtres.

- Bip whiip !

Comme d'habitude, elle ne comprenait absolument rien à ce que disait le petit astromech. Heureusement, C-3PO arriva aussitôt. Il fit la plus gracieuse révérence qu'un droïde de protocole puisse faire.

- Mademoiselle Padmé. R2-D2 dit qu'il a reçu une communication de maître Vador.

Vador... Elle ne s'habituera jamais à ce soi-disant nom.

- Maître Vador vous demande s'il peut vous rendre visite.

S'il peut vous rendre visite... Avait-il vraiment besoin d'une autorisation ?

- Dis-lui qu'il peut.

Sa voix était cassée. Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas parlée ?

- Il demande aussi si les jumeaux peuvent aller dans une autre pièce.

Elle pensa à ce moment qu'il n'avait de père que le titre.

- Non. Ils restent ici.

Anakin arriva presque aussitôt.

- Padmé !

Elle n'aimait pas sa nouvelle voix. Elle était dure. Sèche. Sans émotion. Il enjamba la pièce et arriva près de son lit. Il s'approcha près d'elle pour l'embrasser. Elle détourna la tête. Elle ne voulait pas le toucher. Pas après ce qu'il avait fait.

- J'espère que tu n'as pas oublié...

Comment aurait-elle pu oublier ? Le grand jour ! Non, elle n'avait rien oublié. Autant sa montée sur le trône en tant que femme de l'Empereur. Autant son plan pour y échapper.

- Ai-je déjà oublié quelque chose ?

Elle avait mis plus d'amour dans sa voix qu'elle n'en aurait voulu.

- Non. Je ne voulais pas dire ça. Mais je ne te voyais pas, alors j'ai commencé à douter.

- À douter... De moi ?

- J'aimerais que tu arrêtes de transformer ce que je dis !

- Je ne transforme pas, j'interprète !

A peine avait-elle prononcé ces mots qu'elle sentie sa gorge se serrer. Elle avait déjà ressentie cette sensation. Instinctivement, elle porta les mains à son cou. Mais il n'y avait rien. Elle regarda alors Anakin. Il avait toujours ses yeux injectés de sang. Pourtant, il y avait du bonheur au fond. Aimait-il la voir souffrir ? Son cœur lui disait que oui. Il voulait la voir souffrir. Ces lettres ne s'alignaient pas dans son esprit. Son esprit refusait de les aligner. Le manque d'air n'arrangeait rien. Elle ne pouvait plus penser. Elle voyait l'espace bouger. Il tournait. Il se brouillait. Au centre de sa vision restaient les yeux jaunes de l'homme en train de l'étrangler avec plaisir. De l'homme qu'elle aimait malgré tout. Elle ferma les yeux, attendant son salut. Son salut n'était autre que la mort. D'un coup, la pression se relâcha. Elle respira nerveusement. Quand l'air recommença à remplir ses poumons, elle se rendit compte qu'elle tremblait. Était-ce de la peur ou de la rage ? Sûrement des deux. Elle releva ses grands yeux bruns sur l'Empereur Vador. Il souriait. Il passa délicatement sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

- Je t'aime Padmé. Soit à l'heure.

Il souriait de toutes ses dents. Puis il partit. Si elle n'avait pas de marques sur son cou, elle aurait cru que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un cauchemar plutôt. Sa vie était un cauchemar. Elle ne servait à rien, elle était impuissante face aux massacres qui avaient lieux dans la Galaxie. Elle abandonnait sa Galaxie aux mains de monstres sanguinaires. Elle ne se battait pas pour la Liberté. Elle se laissait abattre. Elle se haïssait pour ça. Alors elle décida de mettre à exécution son plan. C'était un plan lâche. Mais elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se leva de son lit et attrapa une robe aux couleurs de l'Empire. Du noir avec des taches rouges. Elle trouvait cette robe répugnante. Elle préférait largement sa tenue blanche. Même si elle avait l'air d'un fantôme. Elle l'enleva. Elle remarqua avec détachement qu'elle n'avait que la peau sur les os. Elle s'en fichait. Tout ça serait bientôt fini. Elle prit la robe de la femme de l'Empereur. Elle aurait voulu la brûler. Mais cette robe était nécessaire. Elle ne prit pas la peine de coiffer ses cheveux. Elle se dirigea vers les berceaux de ses deux magnifiques enfants. Elle savait qu'ils ne comprendraient rien à ce qu'elle dirait, mais elle parla quand même.

- J'espère que vous me pardonnerez d'être si lâche. Mais je n'ai pas le choix. Je suis tellement désolée... Je...

Elle ne put continuer, un sanglot bloquant sa voix. Ses larmes coulèrent. Encore une fois. Elles dévalèrent ses joues et atterrirent sur le sol. Les simples gouttes devinrent une flaque. On pouvait y lire l'immense tristesse qui habitait son esprit, son cœur et son âme. Ses larmes étaient de celles qui ne s'arrêtaient jamais et ne laissaient aucun espoir. Qui détruisait l'âme comme la glace pouvait geler le cœur. Comme la peur pouvait faire trembler. Son cœur semblait vouloir jaillir de sa poitrine et recevoir des coups de poignards. Son âme se brisait en mille morceaux qui ne pourraient jamais se recoller. Et ses larmes continuaient de couler. Elle s'en voulait d'être aussi faible. Elle les essuya d'un revers de main rageur.

- N'oubliez jamais que maman vous aime énormément.

Après un dernier regard, elle quitta la pièce. Elle croisa dans un des nombreux couloirs R2-D2. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle sut à cet instant qu'elle le considérait comme un ami.

- R2... Veille sur Leia et Luke s'il-te-plaît.

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse du droïde. Après de nombreux détours, elle atteignit enfin sa destination. Elle ouvrit sèchement la porte. Tous les clones se tournèrent vers elle. Le capitaine Rex s'avança.

- Madame.

- Ce que j'ai demandé est-il prêt ?

- Parfaitement madame.

- Faites-moi voir.

Elle suivit Rex jusqu'à une grande montée de vapeur.

- Voici madame.

- Vous pouvez disposer.

Elle se pencha et eu froid. L'espace d'une seconde, elle hésita. Mais elle devait le faire. C'était la meilleure solution. Elle inspira un grand coup. Se pencha. Et sauta dans la carbonite.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Plutôt long ce chapitre x) Le côté obscur fait perdre la tête à Anakin à tel point qu'il prend plaisir à faire souffrir sa propre femme !<strong>_

_**La prochaine fois, il y aura un saut de 15 ans dans le futur et nous verrons comment l'Empire d'Anakin prospère. Luke et Leia auront considérablement grandi et seront de parfaits apprentis Sith pour succéder à leur père.**_

_**Comme vous l'avez constaté dans ce chapitre, un premier mouvement de rébellion a été crée. Nous verrons également cela plus en détail la prochaine fois.**_

_**N'hésitez pas à nous faire part de vos avis ;)**_

_**PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl**_


	3. Adoubement et rébellion

**_Bonsoir à tous !_**

**_Nous revoilà avec le troisième chapitre de cette histoire ! Merci à toi majamaja pour ta review._**

**_Disclaimer : nous ne possédons malheureusement pas Star Wars, à notre plus grand regret._**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre 3 : Adoubement et rébellion<strong>

Quinze ans, c'est long. Grandir sous l'Empire transforme l'amour en haine. Grandir sans mère est une épreuve. Grandir avec un père qui s'appelle Dark Vador est un défi. Les deux jumeaux Skywalker ont surmontés ces obstacles. Et ils s'apprêtaient à être récompensés.

Luke Skywalker entra en premier. N'importe qui pouvait voir la cruauté emplir ses yeux injectés de sang. Cette même cruauté qui animait chacun de ses gestes. Son sourire donnait l'impression qu'il ne vivait que pour tuer. C'était en partie vrai. À quinze ans, il avait massacré des centaines d'êtres. Il aimait se délecter de la peur de ses victimes. Il aimait les faire souffrir. Il tuait pour son simple plaisir. Il était presque plus cruel que son père. C'est pourquoi il s'apprêtait à devenir un Dark. Ce titre lui donnerait le droit de tuer sans justification. De ne plus s'imposer de limites. De pouvoir torturer ses victimes autant qu'il le voulait. Et cela n'avait pas de prix. Il allait enfin se libérer de l'emprise de son père. Et bientôt, il serait plus puissant que lui. À cette pensée, son sourire s'agrandit. Oui, il dominerait l'Empire. Il tuerait son père. Son règne avait trop duré.

Tandis qu'il traversait la pièce, tous s'agenouillaient sur son passage. Dans ces instants, il se sentait supérieur. Il aimait ce sentiment. Il arriva près de son père. Il se força pour lui offrir un sourire sympathique. Il se plaça derrière lui. Il observa avec un grand intérêt sa nuque. Il réfléchissait à la manière de la lui briser. Si possible dans d'atroces souffrances.

Leia Skywalker entra à son tour. Elle était entièrement vêtue de blanc. Elle était comme une lumière au milieu des ténèbres. Elle avait un doux sourire aux lèvres. Presque imperceptible. Ses yeux n'étaient pas jaunes mais marron. Un inconnu aurait dit qu'elle n'avait aucun rapport avec l'Empire. Ce qui était une grossière erreur. Elle aimait tuer. Elle ne torturait aucune de ses victimes et les achevait rapidement. Elle ne tuait un être que lorsque c'était nécessaire. Et pourtant... Elle avait ce sourire qui emplissait son visage lorsqu'elle le faisait. C'était un magnifique sourire mais il y avait une lueur diabolique dans ses yeux. Et cette lueur faisait peur à tout le monde, y compris à son propre frère.

C'est pourquoi elle aussi allait devenir une Dark. Elle était fière d'être la première femme à avoir ce titre. Elle avait failli ne pas l'avoir. Mais sa rage légendaire l'avait emportée sur la misogynie de l'Empire. Ce qui n'était pas rien. Mais Leia était une rebelle dans l'âme. C'est pourquoi elle s'était juré que Mara aurait aussi ce titre. Dès qu'elle aurait tué cet imbécile de Tarkin.

Elle avança d'un pas tranquille. Les hauts dirigeants de l'Empire s'agenouillaient de mauvaise grâce sur son passage. Elles les tueraient aussi. Mais pas pour l'instant. Elle était bien trop occupée à chercher sa douce Mara du regard. Ce ne fut pas difficile. Elle repéra facilement sa chevelure de feu indomptable. Mara lui sourit. Leia en fit de même. Les jeunes femmes étaient très proches. Elles étaient comme des sœurs. Mara n'était qu'une simple guerrière de l'Empire, mais pour Leia, elle méritait amplement d'être une Dark. Elle méritait même d'être Empereur des Sith, à la place de Dark Vador. Qui était son père. Pour Leia, il n'en avait que le nom. Il la rejetait parce qu'elle était une femme. Il la haïssait. Et c'était réciproque.

Elle avança jusqu'à lui. Elle ne se gêna pas pour le foudroyer du regard. Et par la même occasion, lancer un regard dédaigneux à son frère. Lui qui avait interdit que Mara assiste à leurs adoubements. Mais peu-importe, Leia gagnait toujours contre Luke. Personne n'ayant envie de la voir étrangler quiconque se trouvait sur son chemin. Car oui, dans ces moments, Leia Skywalker avait envie d'étrangler son frère, aussi jumeaux fussent-ils. Comment pouvait-il considérer sa petite amie comme un déchet ? Luke aimait Mara. Mara aimait Luke. Un aveugle aurait pu le voir.

- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour.

Dark Vador parlait désormais d'une voix sans émotions.

- Vous allez assister à l'adoubement de mes enfants.

Luke sentit sa poitrine se gonfler. Leia sentit son souffle se couper. Dark Vador se tourna d'abord vers son fils.

- Toi, Luke Skywalker, tu répondras désormais au nom de Dark Odium.

Il se tourna ensuite vers sa fille.

- Toi, Leia Skywalker, tu répondras désormais au nom de Dark Rugitus.

Pour finir, il se tourna vers son public.

- Longue vie aux Dark.

L'assemblée reprit en cœur. Luke écoutait ces paroles comme si c'était un serment d'allégeance. Leia avait envie de tous les tuer. Elle savait très bien que l'Empire préférait Luke. Le joyau des ténèbres. Ils souhaitaient une longue vie à son frère jumeau.

Elle, ils auraient préférés la voir dans la carbonite. Un peu comme la femme dans la chambre de son père. Elle avait entendu dire qu'elle avait trahie l'Empire. Elle l'avait longtemps haïe pour ça. C'était une traître, elle devait mourir, pas hiberner! Puis elle avait remarquée quelque chose. Une simple chose qui l'avait fait douter. Il y avait une goutte d'eau sous son œil. Elle l'avait observée, contemplée... Et elle avait compris. C'était une larme. Son poing levé pris alors une autre signification. Cette femme était une rebelle. Elle avait le choix entre être soumise à l'Empire et mourir. Et elle avait préférée mourir. Elle s'était battue jusqu'au bout pour ses convictions. Du moins, Leia l'espérait. Elle ne l'avouerait jamais, mais elle admirait cette femme, aussi rebelle soit-elle. Elle aimait sa manière d'être libre. Elle aussi aurait voulu l'être. Libre.

Leia Skywalker se sentait enchainée. Elle sentait des chaînes autour de son cou, de ses bras, de ses jambes... Elle se sentait prisonnière de son père, qui décidait à sa place. Elle se sentait prisonnière des hauts dirigeants, condamnée à leurs obéir. Elle se sentait prisonnière de l'Empire. Empire qui lui avait accordé le titre de Dark. Empire, qui bientôt, serait soumis à son règne. Et enfin, elle serait libre.

À des années lumières des Skywalker dans le hall du palais d'Alderaan, deux hommes se faisaient face. L'un d'eux était furieux et toisait un homme d'un âge bien avancé d'un air mauvais.

- Ne comptez pas sur moi !

- Nous en avons déjà discuté, il me semble. Et à mon souvenir, vous étiez d'accord pour cela.

- C'était avant de comprendre que vous vouliez que je me jette directement dans la gueule du loup !

- Je le répète. Je l'aurais volontiers fait moi-même si je n'étais pas certain de me faire tuer à la minute où j'entrerai dans la pièce.

- Alors, vous avez décidé de faire appel à un dommage collatéral afin qu'il fasse le sale boulot à votre place !

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit et vous le savez très bien.

- C'est tout comme. Vous affirmez être un ancien Jedi, hein ? Eh bien, je peux vous dire que vous faîtes pâle figure !

Le jeune homme abandonna alors le maître Jedi et quitta rapidement le hall, laissant Obi-Wan Kenobi à ses réflexions. Ce dernier porta une main à sa barbe et réfléchit. Convaincre Han Solo de rejoindre leur rébellion s'avérait plus compliqué que prévu, finalement. Pourtant, le contrebandier s'était montré plutôt enjoué dans un premier temps. Enfin, ça c'était avant qu'il n'apprenne qu'il devrait infiltrer personnellement le bureau de l'Empereur. Ou plutôt celui d'Anakin.

Car aux yeux d'Obi-Wan Kenobi, Dark Vador restait Anakin. Oh bien sûr il n'avait plus rien de l'homme qu'il avait connu. Il était à présent foncièrement mauvais. Ses yeux jaunes injectés de sang lui faisaient froid dans le dos. Durant toutes ces années, Obi-Wan tapi dans l'ombre, avait assisté avec beaucoup de tristesse à son ascension et à ses mauvaises actions. Il s'était personnellement impliqué dans la traque des derniers Jedi survivants dans la Galaxie.

C'était donc avec beaucoup de mélancolie qu'Obi-Wan avait appris la mort de Jedi qu'il avait connu par le passé. Quinze années s'étaient maintenant écoulées depuis le triste jour où Anakin avait fait le mauvais choix de rejoindre le côté obscur. Sa soif de pouvoir n'avait pas attendu très longtemps avant de prendre la place de Palpatine et de régner sur la Galaxie. Seulement, Anakin ignorait que lui avait survécu. Il pensait sans doute que son maître avait péri dans les flammes de Mustafar. Erreur. Il était toujours vivant. Sauf qu'il s'était rapidement rendu compte qu'il était le seul survivant. Maître Yoda avait succombé face aux Sith, hélas.

Il était également arrivé trop tard pour récupérer Padmé aux mains d'Anakin. Dark Vador avait emporté sa femme. Seulement, il ignorait totalement ensuite ce qu'était devenue Padmé. Il n'avait plus du tout entendu parler d'elle, comme si elle avait disparu ou pire encore, morte. Pourtant, Anakin l'aimait, Obi-Wan n'en doutait pas. Sauf que vu la rage dont il avait fait preuve sur Mustafar laissait douter du sort de la malheureuse. Si seulement il avait pu devancer Anakin, les choses auraient été différentes. Il aurait pu protéger l'enfant de son ancien ami du côté obscur. Hélas, il n'avait même pas pu faire cela. Et aujourd'hui les héritiers d'Anakin, parce qu'il y en avait eu deux comble de malheur, étaient de puissants apprentis du mal au service de leur père et de son Empire tyrannique.

Il aurait pu tout abandonner, en proie au désespoir. Mais, il avait décidé de s'accrocher et de continuer à lutter. Comme l'avait dit Yoda, il était toujours un Jedi et rien ne pouvait faire tomber un Jedi, pas même le côté obscur. Alors, il s'était relevé du trou dans lequel Anakin l'avait directement envoyé où il avait pu s'accrocher in extremis à une paroi rocheuse. Cela lui avait sauvé la vie. Aussitôt, il avait grimpé le mur et il avait couru aussi vite qu'il le pouvait à la plateforme d'atterrissage. Mais lorsqu'il arriva sur place, il était trop tard. Anakin était déjà reparti avec Padmé et son vaisseau. Seulement, il avait commis l'erreur de croire que son maître était bel et bien mort. De ce fait, il n'avait ni fait exploser ni tenter de saboter son intercepteur Jedi Actis Eta-2. Une chance pour lui car c'est ainsi qu'il avait pu quitter la planète. Il avait ensuite repris contact avec le Sénateur Organa. Et depuis, Obi-Wan se dissimulait sur Alderaan.

Sa présence était dangereuse pour lui mais également pour la famille royale. Si Anakin le trouvait, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'il mettrait à feu et à sang la planète. Il avait prouvé plus d'une fois ces dernières années qu'il était capable du pire. Le côté obscur avait totalement embrasé l'âme de son ancien Padawan. Le Anakin Skywalker qu'il avait connu était consumé à jamais par Dark Vador. Et même si tout au fond de son cœur Obi-Wan l'aimait toujours, il savait qu'il n'aurait d'autres choix que de le tuer si jamais l'occasion se présenter enfin. Seulement, ce n'était pas simple. Rien n'était simple, désormais.

En même temps, Obi-Wan n'en pouvait plus de voir son vieil ami s'enfonçait chaque jour un petit plus dans les ténèbres, entrainant avec lui ses innocents enfants. Enfin, ils ne devaient plus vraiment l'être à présent. Il était fort probable qu'ils aient déjà commis quelques atrocités. Si jeunes...

Obi-Wan se tenait toujours au milieu du hall lorsque le Sénateur Organa vint le rejoindre. Le maître Jedi, sentant sa présence, se retourna vers lui.

- Il n'est pas facile à rallier, hein ? soupira-t-il.

Obi-Wan vint le rejoindre et les deux hommes sortirent du palais, marchant côte à côte dans les somptueux jardins.

- Et de votre côté ? demanda Obi-Wan.

- Hm. Ce n'est pas terrible, j'en ai bien peur. Mon Mothma et moi avons passé ces quinze dernières années à tenter de rallier le plus de gens possible à notre cause. Assez pour former un bataillon, je le reconnais. Seulement, personne n'ose vraiment s'attaquer de front à l'Empire. On sait tous quel sort nous sera réservé.

Le Sénateur d'Organa poussa un profond soupir de tristesse.

- Le problème, c'est que les gens ont peur. Peur du terrifiant pouvoir des Skywalker. Si seulement, nous avions dans notre camp des Jedi...

Oui, si seulement. Mais Anakin avait pris soin d'éradiquer les derniers survivants. Deux ans après la proclamation de l'Empire, Obi-Wan avait réussi à entrer en contact avec quelques uns. Malheureusement, Dark Vador les avait trouvés avant qu'ils ne puissent le rejoindre sur Alderaan. Aussi, aucun autre Jedi n'était venu le retrouver.

Obi-Wan avait failli à deux reprises être repéré par l'Empire. Une fois lorsqu'Anakin était venu en personne en visite afin de s'assurer de la fidélité de la planète envers l'Empire. Obi-Wan avait été alors contraint d'aller se cacher dans quelques villages de campagne, se faisant passer pour un simple paysan. La supercherie avait failli être découverte car Anakin avait été persuadé de sentir la présence d'Obi-Wan dans la Force. Mais comme il était certain que son ancien maître était mort, il avait renoncé à pousser plus loin les recherches, pensant sans doute que ce n'était qu'une trace que son maître avait laissé par le passé lors d'un séjour sur Alderaan.

Aussi, Obi-Wan était leur dernier atout dans la lutte contre l'Empire. Mais le maître Jedi n'était plus tout jeune désormais. L'âge commençait à avoir raison de lui et il le savait. Alors qu'Anakin était encore jeune et plus puissant que jamais. Sans compter que la relève était assurée dans sa descendance.

C'est pourquoi en accord avec le Sénateur Organa, il avait commencé en secret à rallier des personnes susceptibles de les aider. Et il avait fini par tomber sur Han Solo, un jeune contrebandier deux ans auparavant. Dans un premier temps, il avait simplement fait affaire avec lui en échange d'une jolie somme. Ensuite, il avait de nouveau fait appel à ses services et comme le jeune homme n'aimait pas beaucoup non plus l'Empire, il avait fini par se rallier à leur cause.

Seulement, ils venaient d'être en désaccord total pour la nouvelle mission susceptible de faire avancer les choses. Elle était certes très risquée mais Han Solo était le seul en mesure de l'accomplir. Anakin n'était pas au courant de son existence et encore moins qu'il faisait équipe avec l'alliance rebelle. Aussi, Dark Vador n'aurait rien à soupçonner de lui. Sa mission était simple mais difficile à atteindre, il fallait le reconnaître.

Il devait gagner la confiance d'Anakin en entrant à son service. Ensuite, il devait fouiller dans le bureau de ce dernier afin de découvrir le secret que l'Empereur détenait en ces lieux. Car oui depuis plusieurs mois maintenant, l'alliance avait réussi à obtenir cette information. L'Empereur détenait quelque chose de précieux dans ses quartiers. Et cette chose serait peut-être susceptible de les aider. Il fallait donc à tout prix le découvrir.

Et Han Solo était le meilleur placé pour remplir cette mission. Inconnu de l'Empire, il possédait suffisamment de qualités pour intéresser l'Empereur.

- Je pense néanmoins qu'il finira par le faire. assura le Sénateur.

Obi-Wan lui jeta un coup d'œil. Bail Organa était confiant, ce qui était une bonne chose. En ces temps difficiles, il fallait que quelqu'un garde le sourire. Lui, il avait trop perdu pour pouvoir jamais espérer retrouver un jour le sourire. Même si Anakin était vivant, il était comme mort. Comme le reste des Jedi, de la République et tout de ce qu'il avait connu de bien. Il avait échoué. À tous les niveaux. Aussi, il n'avait désormais plus rien à perdre.

Cependant en tant que dernier Jedi, il était de son devoir de se battre jusqu'au bout. Qu'importe l'issu finale, il devait tout mettre en œuvre pour tenter de libérer la Galaxie de l'emprise maléfique des Sith. Raisonner Anakin était impossible. Il était bien trop enfoncé dans les ténèbres pour revenir. En revanche, ses enfants étaient encore très jeunes. Ils avaient tout juste 15 ans. Ils pouvaient encore voir la lumière naître dans le cœur.

Ils étaient d'ailleurs l'objectif principal de l'alliance rebelle. D'abord, il fallait mettre la main sur ce secret détenu dans le bureau de Dark Vador. Ensuite, il fallait à tout prix d'une manière ou d'une autre mettre la main sur les jumeaux ou au moins sur l'un d'eux. Peut-être que ce qui se trouvait dans le bureau leur apporterait la solution.

- Il faut lui laisser un peu de temps. Vous savez aussi bien que moi comment il fonctionne. Il dit non et après avoir analysé les aspects, il dit oui.

Bail Organa posa une main réconfortante sur l'épaule d'Obi-Wan avant de faire demi-tour. Le maître Jedi croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et resta sur place, pensif. L'avenir ne pouvait pas être davantage plus noir qu'en ce moment. La lumière ne pouvait que pointer le bout de son nez à nouveau, même si pour cela Obi-Wan devait y laisser la vie ou que de nombreuses années devaient encore s'écouler.

* * *

><p><em><strong>PadmeNAS et A-Skygirl<strong>_


End file.
